1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for disseminating content to users for, and in particular to a system and method for portably binding license rights to content stored in optical media
2. Description of the Related Art
The digitization of audio visual media content such as television shows and movies has enabled viewers to purchase their own copies of such media content for personal enjoyment. Such media content may be disseminated via tangible media such as optical discs, or may be disseminated by downloading the digital media from a content server or kiosk to a writable medium for later playback. Unfortunately, the digitalization of such media content has also permitted large scale and widespread unauthorized dissemination and/or use. Such unauthorized dissemination and/or use deprive providers of the audio visual media content the economic benefit of authoring such material.
How to reduce such “piracy,” while retaining the benefits of widespread and easy dissemination of digital media content remains a challenge. However, the ubiquitous nature of digital communications and other technologies permit the definition of new dissemination and protection paradigms that can permit widespread dissemination of digital media, while suppressing unlicensed use of such digital media. The disclosure that follows describes an apparatus and method employing such a paradigm.